Shine Bright Like a Diamond
by Five-Princess
Summary: Based of Forever Diamond. M for sexual scene and I will maybe write a second part. Plz give me reviews I need your help.


After FD! BurdineXByron again! It suck a little but IDK! I was sooo bored again so I did this! Hope you enjoy!

Shine bright like a diamond 2X

''I don't belive I again lost vs thoses... brats! Argh... I think I should give up. They already humiliated me enough.'' Said a tall blond platine woman. Her name is Burdine Maxwell. Queen of Fashion and owner of a brand new teen magazine. She fail since Bratz was born and it's all her fault.

Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy You and I, you and I We re like diamonds in the sky

''No! I swear! I never cheated on you hunny!'' Said a smaller man with brown eyes and black hair. ''Well tell me right now or it's over Byron! You promis me to pass the week with me but you needed to go work! I'm tired being alone the night. Tell me if you don't have time I'll quit you.'' Said a black haired woman into a cute short red dress. ''I do have time for you. It's just... you know... it's not that easy. I need to work plus I'm a spy. It's not really easy to find time for you. I love you I swear! Please...'' The boy continued looking really sad but the girl was out of control. ''You know what? It's over! I'm divorcing RIGHT NOW! I found someone way better than you and he does have time for me!'' She said removing her diamond ring and put in into his hand. ''But... I still love you.'' The man finished but she was already out of the room. His name is Byron Powell. Bryon is a celebrity, a judge on America Rocks, and is constantly making new TV shows. He also is a super secret spy, and constantly recruits the Bratz for backup on missions. It been already 5 years that he is married but now... it's over.

You re a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy

Knock Knock, the blond hearded. Who it could be? A simple lost client or an old friend? ''Who is it?'' She asked quietly. ''What? What are you doing in my room?'' Said the man opening the door suprised to see a gorgeous woman of his bed. ''What are YOU doing in MY room?'' She said pretty angry of what he did a few days earlier. ''Sorry miss but this is MY room now get out! Look, I got my pass with the number of this room!'' He said showing the pass. ''Me too! Look! But...'' Burdine said sawing both pass are exacly the same with the same damn number of each. ''Oh fuck.'' He whispers so silently that it was kinda hot for her. ''Well... I think we sleep together shall we?'' He asked calm. ''You look mad. What's wrong?'' She asked. ''Not your business... ok I joke. M-my wife... divorced with me.'' He said sitting down beside Burdine and starts crying deeply. She puts her hand on his back. ''Don't worry... at least, you already been in couple with someone.'' She said. ''W-w-what? You... you never been with someone? How sad...'' He said wipping his tears. ''I know... I think that why I take too much care of myself. Plus, I'm drunk a little so it's normal if... I'm more open about it.'' Said Burdine falling too into a deep crying moment. ''You're drunk? What have you drink? Water?'' He said making her laugh a little. ''Beer.'' She answered still laughing sweetly. ''What? Beer? Are you... BEER? Are you kidding me? The only girl I know who drink beer is my mother!'' He said. Their hands accidently touched. They looked at each others.

When you hold me, I m alive We re like diamonds in the sky

''S-s-sorry.'' They both said removing their hand. ''It's okay don't worry.'' He said. She came closer and kiss him on his trembling lips. ''W-w-what was that? Oh.. hum.. I'm sorry I didn't knew that... you like me.'' He whispers quite embarassed. ''W-what? No I don't!'' She replies blushing like a tomato. ''Yes you do! You kissed me! Plus, in all the movies, there is always a villain falling in love with a super hot guy and in that case-'' He said but his roomate cut him with another kiss but longer with the tongue. ''Your right so stop yelling it! Yes I like you. We are like Tom and Jerry... sort of. You know, since I was 20... that mean since you started your show I... secretly watch it. I-I was always scared of being caugh. I really love you. I... I want you.''

I knew that we d become one right away Oh, right away

The man slowly came closer even more and starts unbottoming her pink vest. ''What are you doing?'' She said with her two hands on his while they were shaking. ''You said you want me. I make you happy. if you want me that much, I have to make you happy right?'' He said picking a break and then restarting the undressing. She nods hesitantly on his next move. She knew it. He came even more close and he starts kissing her neck softly. He fully removed her top with her bra and let it go on the floor. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

At first sight I left the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes

Again, their hand touched. They were like dancing but in a more wrong way. ''Wait a second, can you just answer one question for me before moving farer?'' The hazel eyes with black haired man asked looking into her eyes for the search of pure truthness. ''Yes. W-what is it?'' The blond girl said though she would ask a question first. ''Did you ever did hum... did this? I mean... I didn't and I don't want to look stupid you know?'' He said colliding rudely his nose to hers to be sure understanded. ''I-I-I never did this. I though you ever did this.'' She whispers feeling quite strange inside. Her hole body was screaming of terror and a little tini part was saying 'Girl, you are so lucky!' and the rest was saying 'GO AWAY! You're the less luckied girl in the univert. He will hurt you more than any one. He is a liar'. She forgot her rest. She will let go herself for once. ''You don't continue?'' The mature woman asked with a smile.

So shine bright, tonight you and I We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Finally naked, she was holding him tight. She couldn't move a thing. Her scare was so strong that it might took something impossibly true to stop it. Byron knew what she needs. He touches her face, came closer to her ear and whispers: ''You're ready?'' Her head nods and she kissed him purely. She puts her hand on his body. After, he came on the top of her and starts to trembles hardly. He took her legs and puts them on his waist. ''You like?'' The man said. ''Yes... continue please.'' Burdine whispers trembling too. He went.

Eye to eye, so alive We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

He was going back and front really slow. Again and again. hotter and harder. ''Hold me please... I need it.'' She whispers holding him tighter than earlier. He slides his arms on her.

Shine bright like a diamond 3X We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond 3X We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

''Go faster please.'' She said while screaming his name. ''I can't!'' He whispers making her really mad. ''Shut up. Go harder or I'll kill you!'' She screams out her lungs.

Palms rise to the universe As we moonshine and molly Feel the warmth, we ll never die We re like diamonds in the sky

Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Stronger and stronger. That how it was going. Fear and helplessness. That how she was living. Helpless with someone who loves you, and being afraid of what they're gonna do but submitting anyway.

You re a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I m alive We re like diamonds in the sky

After their love session, they were both sitting in their bed. ''That how you met her?'' Asked Burdine still sweating out. ''Yes, I think I already forget her now. '' Byron said kissing her on her cheek. ''So, why didn't you let me win yesterday?'' The girl asked. ''winning won't show you nothing.'' He replies.

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes

''Well... it was a beautiful night Byron. Thanks.'' She said to him. ''Welcome hun. I have a gift for you before doing anything.'' He said. ''What is it? Tell me hurry please, I need to go pick my dog at the pet shop.'' She asked kindly and Byron took a pair of black diamond boots and put them on her foot. ''They are better on you.'' He said letting her left feet. She gets up and went outside blowing a kiss to her new boyfriend.

So shine bright, tonight you and I We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond 3X We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond 3X We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond 3X So shine bright, tonight you and I We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Shine bright like a diamond 7X 


End file.
